


Deja Vu

by Southerner_holby



Category: Berena - Fandom
Genre: F/F, holby city - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southerner_holby/pseuds/Southerner_holby
Summary: Bernie and Serena see each other after two years of being apart. Will they get back together?





	Deja Vu

Serena had returned from her sabbatical to a very warm welcome from everyone, but one thing had been missing; Bernie. Bernie went back to the army after the trauma unit was closed and she was still there a year later. Serena was under the impression that Bernie had moved on and forgotten about her so she decided that she should try and do the same, however hard it would be. 

She tried dating briefly but that didn’t work because she always compared them to Bernie. No one ever matched up. They were either too short, too blonde, or any other excuse Serena could come up with. The main problem, however, was that they weren’t Bernie.

Thoughts of Bernie would creep up on her when she least expected them. When she was buying coffee every morning, whilst performing a surgery which they performed together regularly, or even just watching a documentary with Jason. So many little things in her life made her remember Bernie and she couldn’t help it. Bernie fitted so well into her life so there was no point moving on, it was impossible.

Whenever Jason saw Serena was upset, he didn’t even have to ask why, he just assumed that Bernie was the problem. The problem was that she was not here, with Serena. At night, she would curl into a ball and just hope that, one day, Bernie would come back to her. 

………………………………………………………………………….

Serena noticed that it was warmer than usual for February in England. She bought a coffee and walked onto AAU. She could tell that today would be a hard day. 

In Afghanistan, Bernie was driving a vehicle with several other medics in it when suddenly everything went black. She woke to the sound of a helicopter flying her back to the UK to receive treatment.

“Erm, excuse me, could you tell me which hospital we are going to please?” She startled the man who was sitting next to the trolley.

“Holby City Hospital, we should arrive in a few minutes.”

“Right… thank you.” Bernie had a feeling of dread fill her stomach. Would Serena be there? 

She had felt nothing but regret since the day she arrived in Afghanistan. Everyday her thoughts were filled with Serena and not much else. In the army, she was given the task of training new medics and she went there under the impression that it would provide some sort of distraction. Now, she was going to see the love of her life after two years with no contact. She didn’t look her best, but that no longer mattered. What would she say? Would she even be treating her?

The red phone rang and it was answered by Raf. After taking the call, everyone gathered round to find out what had happened.

“Female, 54, army medic, vehicle hit by an IED in Afghanistan. Suspected broken ribs and internal bleed. Darwin on stand-by if needed due to previous injuries which may have been exacerbated from a few years ago.”

As Raf continued to give details, Serena couldn’t help but think of Bernie. She thought of what it must be like out there, putting her life at risk. She couldn’t bear the thought of losing her. But she had already lost her, she was out of her life forever.

Two men in army fatigues rushed through the doors and everyone assembled in the trauma bay, which Serena had fought to reopen. 

“Blimey, this is Déjà vu. I was in this exact position three years ago, but I hope it’s not as bad this time. When was the trauma unit reopened?” Bernie said, remembering the last time she was brought into the hospital on a trolley and in a neck brace. She looked around at the trauma bay in amazement.

“Isn’t it just. It’s good to see you again Bernie, despite the circumstances. Serena had it reopened and Nina sacked.”

“Likewise. Wow, Serena’s amazing, it looks great. Is she here Raf?”

As soon as Serena saw that it was Bernie, she went back to the office as quickly as she could and carried on with her paperwork. Tears began streaming down her face as she thought of what must have happened to her out there. People were aware that they should leave her alone when she was like this, so no one dared disturb her.

“Erm, she’s a bit busy now with paperwork, I’m sure she’ll be free after you’ve had surgery.” Raf knew that someone should tell Serena what was happening, but he wanted to wait until after surgery.

“Okay, if I don’t make it, will you tell her… please tell her that I love her. And I am so sorry.”

“You can tell her yourself when you wake up. Don’t for one-minute think that I’m going to let you die.”

…………………………………………………………..

After surgery had gone well, Bernie was still asleep because of the anaesthetic and Raf went to update Serena.

“Please, tell me she’s okay, Raf.” Serena was so worried.

“She is absolutely fine, we stopped the bleed and the previous injuries were hardly affected at all. She will be in a bit of pain from the broken ribs but she’s going to be okay.” Raf put his hand on her shoulder. “When she came in, she asked for you. You should be there when she wakes up.”

“Right… well, I’d better go and see her then.”

“Oh, she asked me to tell you something, if she died, but I’ll let her tell you.”

“Thank you, Raf, for looking after her.”

Raf smiled and left the office, leaving Serena to go to Bernie’s bedside.

When she sat down, she immediately regretted going in there. She was the last person Bernie wanted to see after life threatening surgery. But then she remembered what Raf had said. What did she want to tell her?

Serena sat there for about an hour just admiring her. Her hair was still the same as it had been two years ago. Bernie still looked as amazing as ever and Serena couldn’t stop looking at her.

To everyone else on the ward it was obvious that she was still very much in love with Bernie, though she didn’t admit it. People were too scared to ask so no one ever did.

A little while later, Bernie woke up and immediately remembered where she was. She was in the same building as the woman she loved for the first time in two years. Staring straight ahead, she wondered what on earth she would say to her. If she even saw her. She could be discharged before even getting the chance to speak to her. What would she do? She couldn’t demand to see her, could she? She could refuse to move from the bed until she saw Serena. That plan soon seemed ridiculous because she couldn’t force Serena to speak to her.

Closing her eyes, she tried to go back to sleep and forget about Serena, forget about the fact that she probably didn’t want to see her anyway so there was no point in dwelling on it.

Then, a voice came from beside her. The voice was familiar, very familiar.

“Bernie?”

Bernie’s eyes shot open when she recognised who the voice belonged to.

“Serena, you’re here. I didn’t think you’d want to see me again.” 

“Well, given the fact that I haven’t stopped thinking about you for two years, I wanted to come and see you, check you were okay. Also, Raf said that you had something to tell me.”

“Yes, I do, erm…” As Bernie prepared to speak, she tried to sit up but winced at the pain.

“Don’t try to sit up, you’ve broken your ribs, I’ll adjust the bed for you.” Serena moved to the other side of the bed to lift the back rest. Bernie wanted to be able to see Serena properly when she said it.

“Serena, I am so, so sorry for going back to the army. This isn’t the way I wanted to see you again. I don’t look my best.”

Serena laughed a little. “Well I think you look beautiful, you haven’t changed a bit.”

“You have, I love your hair.” Bernie glanced up at it. Serena smiled at the words but she still couldn’t tear her eyes away from Bernie. 

“Anyway, Serena, I haven’t stopped thinking about you either. The only reason I went back to the army was because there was nothing left for me here. You had, understandably, gone to a vineyard in southern France, Cameron moved away, and then was the trauma unit. It was the only thing that reminded me of you. I don’t know how you managed to have it reopened but it looks incredible. You are incredible, Serena.” Bernie was in tears now as she spoke about what made her leave.

“Bernie, we needed the trauma bay, Hanssen agreed to bring back the funding after quite a lot of persuasion. Well, now there might be something in Holby for you.”

“And what’s that?” Bernie was confused.

“Come back to AAU, and the trauma bay. I am no good at running it on my own and I’m not even trained in trauma surgery!” Both women laughed at that.

“Well, I doubt the army will let me back in now. I must be some sort of bad luck. Twice now I’ve been injured in a car in Afghanistan. But, both times it brought somewhere I really wanted to be. With you, Serena. I love you so much and I can’t explain how much I have missed you. I never stopped loving you. If you don’t feel the same then that’s fine, but, I don’t think I can come back and not be with you.” Bernie looked away from Serena, worried what her reaction would be.

“Well you don’t have to come back if you don’t want to. But, if you do, I will be here, because I love you too, Bernie.” Both were in floods of tears as they enveloped each other in a fierce hug.

Just then, Raf came in to check on Bernie. They reluctantly pulled out of each other’s embrace to look at Raf.

“Sorry, am I interrupting?” He turned to leave the room when Bernie stopped him.

“Not at all, we’ve finished getting back together so I’m all yours.” 

“Erm, Bernie.” Serena interjected. “You’re all mine now whether you like it or not. Raf, hands off!” They all laughed at Serena’s comment. 

“Don’t worry Serena, I am really happy for you so I won’t go anywhere near her. I just need to check her obs if that’s okay.”

Bernie and Serena tightly held hands as Raf checked her over. Both were feeling elated that they were finally together again. They had spent the past two years wondering if this would ever happen and neither could believe it. 

Just as Raf was about to leave, he turned to say something.

“I hope you are coming back, Bernie, for the hospital’s sake, and Serena’s. It hasn’t been the same without you.” Raf then left, leaving Bernie to reflect on what he had just said.

She then turned back to look at Serena.

“Serena, I hope you know that, once I am back, I will never leave you again. We have spent too much time apart these past few years, it’s time we, I, changed that. I promise, we will never be apart and hurting ever again.”

“Good, I’m glad, Jason would love to see you again. Erm, you are going to need some looking after once you are discharged, so, you will stay with me. No arguments. I will also go and get all of your belongings to bring them to the house.”

“Are you asking me to move in with you?”

“No, I am telling you that you are moving in with me. I don’t want to spend any more years apart.”

“Serena, I would love to move in with you.” Bernie kissed Serena, not caring about the pain searing through her ribs.

She was with the woman she loved and she didn’t care about anyone else in that moment. All that mattered was that she was with Serena after unbearable years apart.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me all day to write, I hope it was worth it! Any comments are welcome. I hope you all like it! x


End file.
